The Promise
by Toxic Hathor
Summary: {Repost} - {Seto/Yami} - {Prideshipping} - {Sequel to: The Oath} Someone once said that, it's not until you stop running that you find what you are looking for.


**A/N:** I am SOO sorry omg, I can't describe how sorry I am for the long wait. _

I'm busy preparing for an upcoming engagement –ahem, mine, ahem- and things are just so chaotic right now. I am so sorry.

A fair bit of warning, this is in no way edited or proofread so I apologize for that -_-

**The Promise**

Someone once said that, it's not until you stop running that you find what you are looking for.

Seto couldn't possibly find any logical way to prove the sentence wrong.

Now don't get him wrong. You see, Seto had everything he wanted and needed. Whatever he needed to claim as his, he would simply pursue it and within a small while, it would be his for the taking. He wanted his brother to get a better place to grow up and he successfully managed to provide that for Mokuba. He wanted to prove that he was made of stronger stuff than what Gozaburo thought, and he did just that by surviving years of nasty treatment from the vile man. He desired power and he gained it with a relatively short time of planning.

Yes, Seto had everything he wanted and needed…he wasn't miserable, no! He had everything he might ever wish for. Why should he want more?

That was true until that day when someone… a short someone with strange hair and crimson eyes, showed him that the way he spent his life nowadays and his strive for power, was nothing more than the pathetic attempt of a spoilt brat to acquire more influence than he had.

Yami… the 'other' Yugi. Seto could always tell the difference between the two. Yami held himself with more…pride. His regality, the way he raised his head up high, it added to how much of a great impact he has on people. It made him seem as though he was the most important person in a huge crowd of people.

Yami was the first person to make him…_lose_!

Seto Kaiba _always_ won.

And so, Seto put a new target before him. Defeat Yami…at all costs. He had gone a very long while since he had set a goal before his eyes. This seemed like it would be an easy one; one which he would enjoy collecting the prize of his victory, more than he ever enjoyed anything else. He would enjoy breaking Yami, taking revenge on him for defeating him like that, more than he ever enjoyed anything else.

He thought it would be easy. He thought wrong. Yami proved to be a very tough challenge. And so, Seto found himself changing his perspective on things. This new target _won't_ be easy to achieve, but the effort he will spend will be worth it. Because he always believed that the harder he worked on getting something, the better it would feel to finally have it there in his hands.

Three years passed and he still couldn't defeat Yami.

He had stood beside Yami numerous times throughout those three years. They worked as a team, as though they were both Duelists meant to complement one another, as though the only place they both belonged is beside one another on a Duel Arena. So many unreal moments, so many things took place that Seto couldn't even start trying to find out what they meant. It was all centered on Yami. Yami helped him. He helped Yami. They both together helped others, even if Seto masked his desire to stand alongside this intriguing person just one more time, by saying he was doing this for personal reasons alone.

But he still couldn't defeat Yami…

And four months after Yami refused to walk through those huge double doors that led to some…'afterlife' –Seto always cringed when he thought of that word—, the brunet stood before Yami, both of them with their Duel Disks on their wrists.

And Seto's life-points were swiftly dwindling down to 0.

This time, as the monsters vanished and the shutdown of the systems of the private, secluded arena Seto had personally locked away after getting his rival inside it, said rival stared with emotionless, fiery crimson eyes at him instead of walking out to the doors as usual, after they unlocked automatically, as one of them won. Yami, usually.

Seto had started taking off his Duel Disk, approaching the smaller one's form, as Yami hissed angrily at him, "This has become a weekly session of utter waste of time for me, Kaiba. Sometimes I do wonder how you got to the top of a great business empire like KaibaCorp when it is very obvious you time and again fail to understand the simple fact that you cannot defeat me."

Seto did not answer right away. He knew his eyes were turning ice-cold with the hate he felt for this person who stood before him questioning his intelligence and skills. He kept glaring at Yami, who was glaring up at him with just as much intensity behind his gaze as Seto was putting into his own.

"You cheat," he smiled charmingly. Then added, "While I don't."

At his words, Yami's eyes widened in insult and shock. An affronted expression he was hoping he would get the delight of seeing in those frustratingly unreal-looking crimson orbs.

And the rant began…

"_How dare you_! Just because you cannot win because of how rash and shrewd the way you plan out your strategies is, you are simply not allowed to walk around throwing allegations like those! And I thought you had more pride in you than to say such a terrible thing. I think I was mistaken to think you are my most honorable opponent. Pegasus has more pride on him than _you_!"

Everything had gone alright…the rant was an expected one, after what he said. But…

"_I think I was mistaken to think you are my most honorable opponent. Pegasus has more pride on him than you!"_

Seto stood rooted in his place for several moments, long enough for Yami to walk over to the doors and almost walk out. He found himself rushing over with long strides, grabbing Yami's arm and pulling him to a halt harshly.

"What the _hell_ was that, Yami?" he demanded, pulling the smaller one closer to him, so he could stare directly into his eyes.

Yami raised an eyebrow, "I said, in simpler terms as you seem to have very low levels of intelligence: you are shameless. I will no longer accept any of your challenges because it would no longer honor me to duel someone like _you_." He spat the word out with utter disgust and revulsion on his face.

"I always knew you were nothing more than a coward," Seto sneered, narrowing his eyes angrily. "You are just saying that because I told the truth just now. You're running away."

Yami glared up at him in silence, not saying anything at all, before shaking his head in mock sorrow and mumbling, "I have no idea why I even bother with spending a few moments of my time with a child like you." Seto stared at him in shock, unable to comprehend what this small…scrawny, insignificant little brat just said. "Grow up, Seto…"

And he yanked his arm out of Seto's hold, turning around and walking out of the arena.

* * *

_A pair of crimson eyes was staring with a haughty expression at him…no, looking down on him. Was he on his knees? Yes, most probably. But contrary to what could have been expected, he was feeling smug as he stared defiantly into those frustrated crimson eyes._

"_How dare you meet my eyes with such a cynical look in your eyes? Do you not know who I am?"_

_He smirked. Ah, what a little child._

_He raised his head just a little bit more, putting in more boldness behind his gaze and countered the brat with, "Your highness, do forgive me, for I meant no disrespect. I was merely observing how godlike a…child like you could become."_

* * *

Something just didn't feel right. Something wasn't quite right about Yami's words to him. Did he call him a child? How _dare_ he! Seto Kaiba was no child, thank you. Seto was going to show Yami…

"You cannot tell me to grow up!"

Yami stared at the piece of paper that Seto threw at the back of his head in the middle of a particularly boring chemistry lesson. Seto glared at him as he stared at the piece of paper as though it was some disgusting cockroach, before rolling his eyes and crumpling it up, throwing it inside the slot in his desk.

And he turned to the board, resuming his former activity of copying down the chain reaction written there.

Seto literally saw red.

A while later, as they walked out of the classroom, he grabbed Yami's arm and started dragging him away. He ignored every single sound of protest Yami made, finally feeling the advantage of being stronger than someone else. Usually, he had more effective ways than physical strength to deal with silly people who pissed him off. A word, a glare, a disgusted look. But none of that seemed to work with Yami. No, he wasn't ready to start beating the crap out of the annoying little bastard –like he wanted to, subconsciously—but a little bit of power was needed right now.

"What do you think you're doing?" Yami hissed in anger, finally managing to pull his arm out of Seto's hold when they came to a halt in the empty corridor near the library.

"You called me a child and told me to grow up!" Seto protested, pointing a finger at him.

"Look at yourself, still whining over something that happened _three days ago_ and pointing a finger at me like that. What do you call that if not childish, Kaiba?" Yami snorted sarcastically, shaking his head.

Seto glared at him, "You cannot do that."

"Must you always be such an insufferable child?" Yami repeated, raising an eyebrow so challengingly, Seto couldn't help but grab him by the upper arms and pushing him against the wall with as much force as he could muster. Oh how completely frustrated he was to see that Yami's cold, unimpressed expression was still glued to his face. Especially since he kept on glaring defiantly at him, a hint of exasperation seeping into his crimson eyes, and added, "Bullying someone else is just another sign that you never really grew up, Kaiba."

"You are annoying me," Seto stated simply.

"I am afraid I cannot say I am sorry about that."

"Apologize for calling me a child."

Yami started laughing. Seto stared at him, not sure what he should feel exactly, as a mixture of emotions rose up within him uncontrollably. Anger, frustration, awe, admiration and something else he couldn't place his hands on exactly, were amongst those feelings. He just kept staring at him, watching the pure amusement in those crimson eyes, and the way the small mouth curled into a cute curve, revealing the even set of white teeth.

* * *

"_Seth! Seth! STOP IT. STOP IT THIS VERY INSTANT OR I WILL CALL THE GUAAAAARDS!"_

_SPLASH!_

_He watched from a short distance away as the small body he just threw from his arms, sank into the waters of the fountain in the middle of the garden. He was laughing evilly under his breath, especially as a brown-haired young man –a fellow apprentice— came running at the sound of yells and calls for help._

"_Your majesty! Seth, what have you done?!"_

_He ignored all that when the young man he just tossed into the water reemerged, gasping for breath, hair plastered to the sides of his face and to his head as he gasped for breath and splattered. He looked shocked, crimson eyes wide and mouth agape, as though disbelieving that someone actually tossed him so effortlessly and boldly into the ice-cold water of the fountain, especially at this cold season._

_So ruffled…so unlike the tidy little brat he usually was…so graceful nonetheless._

"_That was the just and rightful revenge for sneaking out on me last week," he said, raising his head up high with regality and grace, staring down into the crimson eyes that had an expression of recognition in them, before the expression was replaced with that of amusement, as the young man started laughing._

_He stared at the unreal sight, enjoying every second of it and wanting it to continue for as long as possible. The small, endearing little wrinkles around the boy's crimson eyes that seemed to light up with mirth and amusement, and the sweet curve of that mouth, showing a set of even white teeth…_

* * *

"Kaiba! Kaiba, are you alright?"

He blinked and took a small step back, not understanding what happened or where he was, just for a second. Yami was staring at him with a hint of…was that worry? Yes, it should be. Seto blinked once more and tried to recall what was going on. One second he had been demanding that Yami apologized for being disrespectful, and the next, he was recalling a strange event that never even took place before…

"Are you okay?" Yami repeated, stepping a bit closer to him, an arm wrapping carefully around Seto's waist, one hand placed on the brunet's back supportively, as though he was afraid he might topple over any second.

Seto was still trying to process what exactly happened, what he just saw and why he seemed to suddenly have thoughts about incidents that never took place at all. However, at hearing Yami's careful, questioning…anxious voice, he straightened, proud and imposing as ever, and gave a curt little nod.

"Have you been overworking again? Mokuba snitched on you, you know…he said you work till midnight. That's bad. I have read in the magazine Yugi keeps in his desk that an average human should take between six to eight hours of sleep daily, and since Mokuba said you wake up before sunrise everyd…"

"Can I take you out to dinner tonight?"

* * *

He didn't even know what the matter was with him…

Was he in his right mind? No, definitely not, because Seto Kaiba…the almighty Seto Kaiba, did not stand there listening as his rival ranted about the human body's need for rest, only to suddenly ask him out on a date…just a few moments after he had slammed Yami into the wall and gave him a concussion or something… just moments later, he was inviting him out on a date.

Bizarre indeed…

But, unfortunately, it was true and it was real and there he was, sitting in front of the Game Shop waiting in his Porsche Cayenne for Yami to come out at 07:00PM. He was staring ahead at the road, wondering what the hell he had done by asking Yami out like that. What were they? Some sappy couple who were going to exchange roses and perfumes and fluffy, white bunnies and teddies holding a red heart on Valentine's Day?

They will most probably end up bleeding before the night ended…

Yami came out just as the thought crossed his mind. Seeing the simple, brown button up shirt and the pair of khaki pants, he realized with a crestfallen thought that if he returned the pesky little shit to Yugi with blood visible on his light-colored clothes –no matter if it was Seto's or Yami's—the kid would run after him with a Molotov bomb. Yami must have planned this, to wear light-colored clothes for once. He knew that if Seto did something to him, Yugi would properly avenge him. Seto had to admit that Yugi was sometimes…scary, in his own way. Like Mokuba, sort of.

"Why such a disappointed look? If I really was a girl like you think I am, then I should slap you for your lack of civility," Yami crossly said as he settled down in the passenger's seat and took in Seto's expressions as he did so. "Want me to go back inside to change or something?" he added with an irritable expression.

Seto blinked once, thoughts interrupted and realized that his disappointment at not being able to get away with making Yami bleed –severely – if need be, had seeped onto his face and in his eyes. He let his eyes drag over Yami's body, letting his gaze linger on his hips, crossed legs, then up to his neck (thankfully choker-free), then up to his eyes, where he stared at the exotic crimson shade appreciatively. He shrugged and turned to face the windshield, mumbling, "You're acting like an insecure girl on her first date, anyway…might as well treat you as one…"

Yami gave him a sideways, disgusted look and muttered under his breath after fastening his seatbelt, "You really are nothing but a bastard…"

The rest of the ride to where they were supposed to have dinner was tense, stiflingly silent. _This is not working_, Seto thought as he stopped the car in front of the entrance of the restaurant.

He turned to Yami and said, "Alright…this won't be any fun if we don't give it a try at least."

"You're the one who dragged me out here. It was not me who started insulting you," Yami sulked.

_Thank you for rubbing it in_, Seto thought. Yes, he was the one who called Yami out on a date –_a date_—and he was the one suggesting a…a _truce_, so that the night ends up _fun_ for both of them. Yes, he needed to see a doctor soon. All these words; date, truce, fun. Yes, he needed a doctor. And to top all of that, he was also annoying Yami by calling him a girl and such things. What was wrong with him!

He got out of the car and handed the keys over to the porter. He waited till Yami got out of the car as well, before placing his fingers around the crook of Yami's elbow and gently pressing on it. Yami looked up at him with a slightly surprised expression, so he muttered, "Let's start over, okay?"

Yami looked at him in silence for a while, before mumbling, "Alright…"

* * *

_Gentle lights, beautiful music, warm air and sweet smells…_

_But to counter all that, sad crimson eyes were staring ahead into the distance, unfocused._

_He stared in adoration and respect and melancholy at them for a few moments, before bowing reverently before their owner, this time feeling the need to do it, that he should do it. He looked up as the crimson orbs shifted sadly to stare at him, not with condescension, but with a look that mirrored his own, so he raised his hand with a golden bowl and offered, "Drink your Majesty…today is a day when all Gods should rejoice." _

'_You especially', a part of his mind added…_

* * *

Seto smiled and handed Yami the glass of Champagne.

Yami took it from him with a small smile, and sipped from it slowly.

The silence continued.

Seto simply stared at his rival as he found utmost interest in flipping through the menu and sipping his drink. He didn't know, but there was something about what was happening to him right now, about what made him suddenly blurt out an invitation out to dinner to his rival, that wasn't natural at all. He wasn't alright. He was worried about his sanity. He was seeing stuff. That was a huge indication that he needed serious, professional help. Seto Kaiba did not hear voices that belonged to him and his rival, in his head. He also did not recall incidents and get flashbacks featuring two people who looked like him and Yami, but wearing the strange, outdated clothes of Ancient Egypt.

And no, thank you very much.

He wasn't even going to start considering what Ishizu told him about his connection with some ancient Egyptian High Priest called Seth…

But then…why did he always have those…in those visions, the events of which always unfolded before him from his own eyes, he was always addressed as Seth.

"Is something wrong?" He blinked and looked up at Yami, to see him staring at him with a concerned look. "I'm sorry, but really, it's unnerving. I never knew you were the type to zone out so much. Or is it just me who's triggering that reaction, or something?"

Seto grinned and shook his head, raising the glass to his mouth to take a small sip out of it, before lowering it once more and saying, staring at Yami in the eyes, "No, Yami…it's not you. I was just thinking…"

Yami grinned, "What could the great Seto Kaiba be thinking of?"

Seto grinned back at him, "I am thinking of the person sitting in front of me…" Once more, that wonderful, mesmerizing laugh erupted from Yami's lips, and he shook his head in amusement. "You're not gonna start blushing, are you?" Oh God, he was flirting, wasn't he?

"No, no I won't start blushing. Although I must say that I am tempted to," Yami grinned, once again shaking his head and raising the menu to hide his face behind it. Seto was about to open his mouth to ask if Yami really was blushing anyway, but his rival interrupted him hastily, "I'm not blushing behind this thing…" he added.

"Sure…" Seto said with a huge grin, at the same moment the waiter arrived to take their orders.

A few hours later, they were seated inside the car with Yami smiling widely, making Seto, whenever he looked at his rival's joyful expressions, chuckle under his breath softly. A minute or two after the small bout of flirting from both ends, in which they ordered, they started talking more simply. Seto didn't hear any alarms going off in his head at the easy words and natural grins. He even had the nerve to admit (gasp!) that he had fun. Yami was smart, funny, quirky in his own amazing way…and pretty. So pretty.

"Stop grinning, Yami…" he remarked, pulling the car to a halt in front of the Game Shop.

Yami pulled on a straight face, but Seto could see the corners of his mouth twitching.

Seto switched the car's engines off and took off his seatbelt, Yami doing the same and opening the door to step out of the car. Seto stepped out as well and walked to the other side of the car, where Yami was slowly strolling towards the entrance to the shop, which closed at 09:00PM, two hours before now.

Seto shook his head, seeing that Yami was back to grinning once again. "If you don't stop grinning, I will be convinced that you'll start giggling like a girl the moment you walk into your room."

Yami's grin widened, "Yugi will be up, waiting for details."

"Oh God, that's such a _girl_ thing…" Seto breathed, aghast.

"He doesn't even know that it was you I went out with. He thinks it's someone else."

At that, Seto felt something strange. A slight, mental burn, as though someone had grabbed his insides and squeezed them with a fist of fire. A feeling that was even stronger than the realization that he could have made Yami bleed without having to worry about Yugi following him with homemade-bombs. A terrible feeling he never experienced even once before in his life.

"Oh and who might that be?" he snapped.

Yami paused in his tracks and turned to fully look up at him. His eyes were narrowed slightly in a suspicious, questioning look, before they widened in recognition and disbelief. "You're not…" he started before leaning closer to Seto, placing a hand on his chest, pausing a little, then resuming, "jealous…are you?"

Jealous…? What's that?

"No I'm not!" he replied, a bit too hastily. He was such a fantastic liar…not.

Yami started laughing again, leaving him staring like a dork for a few seconds, after which he came to when Yami pulled him down a little and said, "I had fun tonight…Seto."

The sound of his name falling so easily out of Yami's thin lips, made him grin. But he was not about to say that that was the reason behind his smile, or that he too enjoyed the evening more than he would have enjoyed it spending time in front of his laptop's screen. Instead, he just said, "Well, then that's good."

And he stood awkwardly in front of Yami, unsure of what to do now. They went out, had dinner, chatted while doing so, and then came back here. That was all to it, right? Right…

But then, when Yami started snickering under his breath slightly, Seto realized that no, it wasn't right.

Before he knew what Yami was planning, the latter had grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down. He placed a tiny peck on his lips, then on both cheeks, before moving back with a huge grin on his face.

Seto ogled dazedly at him…

"Good night, Seto…"

A while after the door closed with a small tick, Seto was still standing in the same position, staring after Yami…

A hand rose to his lips and he touched them tentatively…

* * *

_The stars twinkled merrily and the moon's face was the prettiest thing to be seen that night. Fair and huge, it arrogantly strutted onto the dark curtains of the hours of darkness, staring down at all that was beneath it. A haughty orb it hung, calling out those who would dare challenge it in beauty and grace._

_Yet, in his eyes, the conceited heavenly figure cowered away and withered like a dying rose when he stared at the beautiful, tanned face that belonged to the young man standing in the veranda of the palace. The comparison was not even just… the tanned, beatific face, the crimson eyes sadly calling out to gods who abandoned many others before the owner of this lovely face…that image was something that was even beyond beautiful, that it was no longer fair to compare the moon's scarred face to it…_

_He watched from the garden as the young man's lips moved in prayer. He knew that the young man was praying…he wished he could hear his silent whispers to the gods. He wished he could wrap his arms around the small body and take away all the anguish the beautiful demigod felt…_

_He kept watching, until the young man tilted his head up one last time, eyes pleading in supplication, before he turned around and disappeared into the bedchambers._

"_Sleep well…Atemu…"_

* * *

"Today!"

"No. Tomorrow…"

"Today!"

A sigh…

"You're the one who said I am a child and didn't take it back."

Seto reveled in seeing the exasperated look on Yami's face. They were standing in the same place a week after the 'date', in front of the library. They had been on close contact, in school and on the phone, but Seto already wanted to explore inquisitively the different aspects of whatever it was he was going through right now. He just didn't know what he was looking for. He wanted to find out why so suddenly he took so much interest in Yami…

He wanted him to come to the Mansion for dinner… tonight.

"I can't tonight!" Yami protested once more.

"But why? As far as I know, I am the one with a multi-billion dollar company to run. Not you!" this was frustrating.

"Look, I promised Yugi and the others I'll go out with them for p…pi…what's that round thing with many vegetables and meats and cheese on top called…?"

"Pizza?" Seto raised an eyebrow, trying so hard not to start sulking and pouting—it would look utterly scandalous on him. _Yugi and the others, Yugi and the others_, he whined in his head. A small voice at the back of his mind pondered that he never really knew he had it in him to whine, doesn't matter on the exterior or interior. But this was frustrating, dammit. Something felt wrong about this too. Like Yami shouldn't put anyone else before him. Yes, it was selfish thinking and he reprimanded himself for it, but then felt that no. No, Yami shouldn't always put him in second place like this even if they started… 'Seeing each other' only a week or something ago.

He felt…that this was what he deserved. And he was not being selfish…

"Yes, pizza. I promised I'll go with them…" Yami explained with a nod.

Seto made a face, "Take my word on it. You're reducing your IQ with every second you spend with them…"

"Look Seto…" Yami started, a frustrated look on his face, but Seto interrupted him.

"Go with them some other day!" he suggested. _Oh so smart_, he thought to himself.

"Why can't it be tomorrow? Tomorrow is Friday, we can get the whole afternoon and evening for ourselves," Yami countered, a reasoning look in his eyes.

Seto narrowed his eyes slightly. "If you are coming over tomorrow and not today, then you will spend the night," he decisively said, as though the matter was out of question.

Yami smiled.

"Alright," he said, standing on tiptoes and pecking him on the lips quickly, leaving in a run before anyone could see them…

Seto once again found himself standing in a daze, fingers touching his lips…

* * *

"What are we doing?" he asked, staring at Yami with a contemplative expression.

Yami stared back at him, "We're having dinner…"

"That is not what I meant." He paused for a moment, picking at the shrimps and mussels in his plate, pushing the pieces around in the sauce.

Yami had kept his word and came over with a small duffel bag, planning to spend the night with him.

Seto was aghast that he was excited throughout the whole day, like a kid whose parents promised to take him to the amusement park and buy him some cotton candy. He asked Mokuba to vanish somewhere for the night, he hounded the staff into extra cleaning and asked the cook and his assistants to come up with the most exquisite and fancy of dinners ever. He had set up the veranda –where they both sat at the moment having dinner—and arranged the table, set up candles and set the cutlery and plates himself, not wanting anyone's tastes to interfere with his tonight.

He had to muse why exactly he was going to such measures, as though he really believed that Yami was a girl or something. He even put a nice-looking _rose_ in the small vase in the center… Yami was impressed, of course. Seto as usual did not care to hide his smugness when he was told that the location where they were having their dinner was absolutely amazing. Of course, he was swatted rather harshly on the arm when he muttered, "Of course it is amazing. _I_ am amazing. Whatever I pick or do should be amazing as such!"

Everything had gone beautifully and smoothly. He got along so well with Yami, he didn't know what his rival's secret was. Usually people spent about…three minutes with him willingly, before they started running for their lives… Yami was holding out much longer. He may have already started competing with Mokuba, regarding how much time he could spend around Seto. He was just…he seemed to be enjoying his time.

But of course, he had to go and complicate things like he was right now.

He could feel Yami's calm, crimson gaze on him. So…unsettling, it was, even if Seto knew Yami did not mean it. But it was just so calm. Like none of this was unnatural. Like he was not the least bit confused by all of what was happening. Like all this did not matter to him.

He sighed and explained his former question, "I meant…what are we doing, seeing each other like this…?"

"I see…" Yami said, nodding slowly, placing his fork down quietly. He paused for a while as well, before explaining, "We are…spending time with each other so that we can get to know each other better."

"And why do we want to get to know each other better?" Seto asked, stabbing his food with his fork, raising it to his mouth before pausing to stare at Yami in askance.

Yami picked up his fork once more and stared at its back in silence for a little while.

"Are you…trying to tell me…that you cannot remember one single thing…Seto?"

Yami's tone was quiet. If Seto didn't know that the person sitting across the table from him didn't usually get so…terrified –because that is how Yami looked like right now—he would never have bothered to glance twice at him. But for God's sake…Yami looked scared. Uncertain, and scared, and anxious.

The question's answer meant the world to him, Seto knew.

So he bit his lip, glancing at the edge of the table bitterly, and mumbled in a quiet tone, "Stuff… random stuff." He was humiliated that he had to answer such a question with a truthful answer. But for the love of all that was good in the world, he didn't want to ruin this. No he didn't. And moreover, Yami too had shown weakness in front of him by first looking so terrified he would receive a negative answer for his question. And now…

Now he stared up with so much hope and emotion in his crimson eyes that Seto never regretted admitting what he just did a few seconds ago…

"But I don't understand…" he added, shrugging. "I don't understand what…what is happening. I cannot find a suitable, scientific explanation for it and so my mind cannot fathom how come I now get those visions and feel what that…that Seth felt…" he paused for a moment, before adding, "I can't convince myself…I need another reason, other than this one."

"Isn't it enough of a reason, that after 3000 years, you and I still have something between us?" Yami asked with raised eyebrows.

Seto let down his fork and pushed his plate away from him a little. He wiped his mouth on the napkin. Yami was still watching him with that questioning, crestfallen look. But he needed his time to phrase his words as properly as possible. This was important and he needed to make a lot of things clear with Yami.

"I am not Seth…" he said finally, looking up to meet Yami's eyes. "If you are searching for Seth in me, then I am afraid to tell you that there is no point in what we are doing. I will not accept having someone like you by my side just because I resemble someone you knew and loved." Yami went silent for a bit. Seto shrugged, "I am sorry if that was what you were searching for, Yami, but I cannot be anyone else but myself. I will repeat it again, I am not Seth…"

Yami got up slowly, and Seto felt the beginnings of that bitter mood that rose up as scorching as bile, at the back of his throat. This was where he lost the chance he had to actually have someone beside him other than Mokuba. But, heavens help him, he couldn't. He couldn't live with the idea that Yami was with him and was thinking of Seth. Not Seto Kaiba. That may be selfish and iffy of him, but he just couldn't.

Yami walked over till he stood beside him, staring down at him. Seto tilted his head up and stared at him, trying to decipher the unreadable look in those crimson eyes. Yami leaned against the edge of the table and crossed his arms.

There was complete silence in the small, cute veranda, save for the sound of night-birds and ruffles of trees.

And then, Yami spoke. "I am not Atemu, Seto…"

The phrase was short. But it spoke to Seto in ways that a huge speech couldn't. Yami was telling him so much in that simple sentence.

And while he was still staring in silent, concealed shock, taking in all the different meanings behind Yami's words, his rival leaned down, placing a hand on Seto's shoulder, and the other on the opposite side of his face. His face was just a few centimeters away from Seto's, letting the brunet see every single glitter of emotions in the crimson eyes.

"I am not that shallow…I am not using you," Yami told him in a gentle voice, thumb caressing his skin softly.

"I didn't say th…" Seto started protesting, but Yami killed any chance for anything else to be said by leaning quickly closer to press their lips together.

It was nothing like that small peck on the lips Yami was so fond of stunning him with time and again. It was a simple brush of their lips together, but it was amazing. Yami was controlling him at the moment in a way no one else ever did in his entire life. And he wasn't even trying to regain that control. He just let his eyes close and enjoyed the feel of Yami's soft lips against his own, the kiss telling him so much in a very easy, comfortable way that demanded nothing of him and remained sweet and innocent.

By the time Yami moved back once more, Seto sliding his eyes open to stare into Yami's, which had darkened to a fiery, reddish-black color. There was silence once more, before Yami spoke again.

"I know you did not say that. But even if you didn't, there's a small part here," and he poked Seto's forehead with his index finger, resuming, "thinking of it. And I wouldn't like that."

Seto stared down, fixing his eyes on Yami's neck and shoulder, letting his mind wander.

"You're not convinced yet?" Yami cut off his train of thoughts when he placed his mouth by his ear and whispered that. Seto felt the hairs on his entire body standing on end at the sensation of Yami's hot breath hitting his cold skin.

He swallowed, unsure if he would be able to stop if this carried on to where he thought it was going, and if Yami didn't wish to take it further than those simple touches and caresses. "Yami, if you're trying to bribe me into shutting up, then I…"

"Why are you so paranoid, Seto?" Yami asked lazily, against the smooth, long pillar of Seto's neck.

"If you keep this up, we're not stopping till we get to the end…" Seto told him, letting his hand rise up to the hem of Yami's leather vest so that his fingers barely brushed the soft skin beneath the leather.

"If you want to stop, just say the word and I will, Seto…" Yami smirked, licking the shell of his ear gently, once more sending a heavy shudder throughout his entire frame.

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" he asked tangling his fingers in the silky tresses of Yami's hair, pulling his head to the side and his mouth away from its distracting job of licking at his skin. He could see the raging fire of desire burning in Yami's crimson eyes and understood at once what he had in mind. Exactly what he had in mind too. "Well, stopping is the last thing on my mind…"

Yami took a firm hold on his silk, button-up grey shirt and pulled on it, pulling him to his feet. Seto's hand was already on the zipper at the front of his leather vest. He hated clothes at the moment because, somehow, Yami just happened to give Seto Kaiba, the role model of all ice-boxes, the biggest –and quickest— hard-on in his entire, young life.

And it didn't help that Yami, rather boldly, let his hand slide down underneath the hem of the well-fitting dress pants he was wearing and beneath the hem of the pair of boxers, so that the small, cold fingers could come in direct contact with his overheated, ever-hardening flesh.

The feelings were intense. No, he wasn't used to this. Carnal indulgences had absolutely no place in Seto's life. He was a young man, but a very busy –and a very uninterested—one. Nothing triggered this reaction from him before Yami…

Feeling that his knees were dangerously weakening to the point where they would have to continue this right where they were, he grabbed Yami's hand and pulled it out. Yami gave him a sweet little grin, so Seto narrowed his eyes at his loss of control and started walking –running, thank you—to the stairs of the Mansion.

Reaching his room after what seemed like forever, especially with a raging attention-seeking hard-on and one pesky, sexy soon-to-be lover, touching him in very distracting places, he pushed open the door. The moment Yami got inside, Seto pushed him against the door, closing it in the process and locked their lips together while pushing his knee between Yami's legs. Delighted at the response he got in the form of the delighted little groan Yami made through the kiss; his hand resumed their previous job of ridding Yami of his vest.

Lips still attached together, Yami moved away from the door slightly so that he could stretch his arms out to help Seto remove the leather. He let his hand roam up from Yami's wrist up to his arm and shoulder, then down his neck, feeling the hard, concealed muscles beneath the surface of the golden skin. Yami raised his arms and wrapped them around his neck, while grinding his hips against the brunet's when deft, slender fingers touched a nipple, rolling it into hardness and sending little shivers of pleasure right to his nether regions.

They were both beyond the brink of any realm of awareness now… they had no clue how they took off the rest of their clothes, but they were only concerned with how amazing it was to feel a warm, hard body against their own. They had no idea how it got decided that Yami was the one to slowly and carefully—a bit impatiently too—on Seto's hard, weeping shaft, but they only cared that their eyes were staring so passionately into one another's before the onslaught of pleasurable sensations forced them both to clench their lids tightly shut.

It was wonderful…no beyond that with many leagues, Seto decided in some aware part of his otherwise muddled up thoughts as he held Yami's hips almost tight enough to bruise, guiding his motions. They were both so…perfect for each other. Like this, back when they were kissing, also when they were talking and definitely when they had been rivals. No one was like Yami. No one ranked up to even half of what he was… this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Yami took him to other, unreal worlds, then back again safely to this reality. It didn't matter what the situation was. Yami always made it unique. Always…

Just like that moment when everything simple disappeared into delightful whiteness that took away all thoughts and brought with it only basic, unbridled ardent pleasure he never experienced before.

Next thing he was aware of, was that Yami's thin digits were gently combing through his hair and touching his face, as the small body that was above him throughout it all, relaxed and cuddled close to him, their bodies still connected.

He needed to move and disengage them from this wonderful, wonderful position. But he was tired. He would just close his eyes for a bit and then he would see about turning over, sliding out of Yami's body and placing it down on the bed.

He closed his eyes and went to sleep, wrapping his arms around Yami securely.

* * *

_He was alone in the cabin… there was no sign of the person he wanted to see at that time the most. His eyes roamed the place. The vanity slab in the corner and reclining seat beside the window, which overlooked the Nile and the rising sun._

_He got up, pulling a cloak over his naked frame, before treading barefoot towards the door of the cabin. The immense satisfaction he was feeling was clashing so confusingly with the anxiety of not finding his lover with him in bed when he woke up. Where was he? Had he done something to upset him? Was he well? The questions were endless and the answers to each and every one of them were endless as well._

"_Seth…"_

_He turned around at the sound of his name being called, the voice a familiar one and one which he did not particularly want to see to its owner. He stared into a pair of glaring brown eyes, asking, "What is it, Mahado?"_

"_I have come to inform you that his Majesty is resting my quarters. He thought you might be worried so he sent me to tell you that he is well…"_

_The words felt like a dozen knives stabbing him in the heart. Atemu fled his own chambers in the middle of the night to go to Mahado's…right after they made love last night… how was he supposed to deal with this?_

* * *

Seto woke up with a start, blinking several times to try and convince himself that what he saw was not real. No, no it wasn't because Yami was still with him right there. His arms were still wrapped around the smaller body above his and Yami still had his head placed on his chest, one leg tangled with the brunet's while the other was bent slightly to accommodate the fact that they were both still…

Seto's eyes widened in panic when he realized their position. Yami hadn't moved and he, Seto, never moved as well. "Shit," he whispered, moving very carefully, maneuvering himself and his lover, so that he could bring Yami down on the bed. Very slowly, he pulled out, cringing slightly when he heard Yami murmuring in discomfort before going back to sleep again. Seto stared at him in silence, contemplating what he just saw in his sleep.

Was there something Yami wasn't telling him? There were complications between Seth and Atemu, for sure, but…okay; they slept together, then… Atemu left? Why? What happened? There must be a reason because he was sure that Atemu returned Seth's feelings. So why did he leave like that?

The confusions he felt through Seth's perspective, no. Was _still_ feeling even after he woke up, was fresh and it made a bitter sensation rise within him like scorching fire. He needed answers. He wanted them so badly.

But…why was he so anxious anyway? Didn't Yami say it himself? They weren't the same two people he saw in his dreams or visions or whatever in hell they were. That definitely meant that there was no way history would…repeat itself, as much as the expression appalled him. They were not the same…

He would definitely not allow Yami to do the same thing Atemu did…

* * *

Yami did not leave. In fact, he ended up spending an entire weekend with him. The most beautiful weekend Seto ever spent in his life… Yami was just so…perfect! Seto couldn't find flaws in him and that was saying something since he had such an annoying habit where his eyes landed first on the flaws and negativities of whatever he looked at. With Yami it was just different. For God's sake he could _talk_ to Yami – hold a civilized conversation with him –and not get bored after just…a minute from the start of the conversation.

Gradually, after some…_persuasion_ from Yami's side, he started getting some of his more personal thoughts out. A feeling, a fleeting reflection on some incident or the other, a private memory, a sad suggestion, a happy expectation.

The weekend got over way too quickly for his liking. But, when he saw him sulking a little –Seto would never admit he was, though—, Yami suggested that he came over sometime during the week so they could spend most of the afternoon and the evening with each other. Seto, of course, disagreed since he didn't particularly feel like spending an evening with Yugi breathing down his neck. But then when Yami told him that Yugi will be going out with the others, so Seto agreed. Rather reluctantly though.

However, on that day itself, Yami called him up.

"They want me to go with them," he said.

"No…" Seto simply replied.

"They are insisting."

Why was Yami doing this…?

"And I am insisting as well," Seto countered. "Tell them you're meeting someone tonight. Which is the truth." What was he doing? Why was he acting so desperate? It was…pathetic. Really. "You're spending the evening with me! Not with them."

"Look Seto…"

"You know what, Yami…really, just do what you want. I am not going to get on my knees and beg you to give me some of your time," he snapped, feeling so pissed off with all of this. What did Yami think he was doing? They had arranged this time for themselves only. Now Yami was calling it off because those dorks invited him out with them. "You're being ridiculous…"

He heard the deafening sound of the angry silence from the other end, before Yami spoke once again.

"I think you have mistaken our relationship for some form of slavery, haven't you? I am sorry to tell you that you have absolutely no control over what I do with my time," he said, voice neutral.

"I think I do have some extent of control over it, considering the fact that we have planned this a week beforehand. Don't give me the bullshit about control and slavery. No one said anything about that," Seto snapped back at him, hand squeezing his cell phone tightly enough to shatter it into pieces within his grasp.

"You know what, just forget it. To think I even called you…" Yami hissed at him in anger. "I am going to hang up now, and I'll call you later when you and I are ready to talk about this."

"Don't bother!" Seto barked angrily.

"Fine. Good bye!"

And he heard the sound of the dial tone on the other side…

Seto threw the phone into the wall with all the anger he was feeling.

To his surprise, he flinched at the loud, crashing sound of the phone shattering into a million pieces. He stared at the pointless rubble that lay useless on the ground in shock, listening to the resonating, imaginary echo of the sound. He noticed for the first time that adrenaline had been rushing through his body, but now, it was beginning to subside, leaving him shaking… in shock.

He swallowed and sat down somewhere, closing his eyes for a moment…

* * *

"_Atemu, I will never, ever forgive you for this…"_

_The expression on the beautiful, sad face tore his heart to pieces. His hand was gently caressing the soft skin on the slender neck he had his hand wrapped around, as he leaned forward to press his lips against his beloved's…_

* * *

Seto opened his eyes with a gasp, feelings that permeated throughout his mind overwhelming him beyond belief. It was as though he was having a panic attack after hearing Seth say such terrible words to Atemu… but then again, the feel of the entire situation, even before those words were said and that expression in those beautiful crimson eyes was seen.

These visions were driving him crazy and whenever he got one of them, he would wind up feeling terrible and grumpy. But now, it seemed that the memories did not want to stop… random images, random sentences and declarations burst into his mind as though they were heavy bricks getting hurled into his stomach to knock the wind out of him.

* * *

"_Who would be the one to take the throne, your Majesty? You have no heir and you have no wife…"_

"_I have decided to appoint Seth as the next person to take the throne…"_

* * *

"_No. I will not become the Pharaoh after you so that if you die tomorrow, I will kill myself and follow you…"_

* * *

Seto swallowed, a hand rising to his forehead shakily as the remainder of the situation flooded into his mind. His hand slipped downwards to cover his mouth when it all became too much, his eyes widening in disbelief at the anguished sensations rushing throughout his mind to completely dominate every single thought and paralyze all of them into blankness. Yes he recalled everything now. Seth fell in love with Atemu beyond what mere words can describe…he fell in love with him in a way that defied all love stories that stood out in mythologies.

Seto could feel the agony Seth felt at Atemu's loss…and now…now he was losing Yami in a very similar way…

He got up, rushing out of his office in the Kaiba Mansion as fast as he could, grabbing the keys to his car on the way out.

He needed to speak to Yami.

* * *

Yami was curled up on the couch in the living room of the Motou residence when Seto arrived. He had a moody look on his face, as he stared at the TV screen, watching Stargate SG-1.

What kind of a dork would watch such a thing?

"Why are you here?" Yami demanded coldly, eyes fixed on the TV.

"I am not letting you do this," he quietly vowed.

"I am not doing anything. You have no clue how to communicate properly with humans."

Seto stared at him in shock. Yugi was now walking into the room, pausing and staring at both in worry. Yami had told him about their relationship and, weirdly enough, the boy actually offered his blessings. Just like Mokuba. So now, he stood staring at both nervously, wondering what was going on.

Yami switched off the TV and stood up, crossing his arms in front of his chest and narrowing his eyes angrily while resuming, "You didn't even let me speak before you started to basically tell me that since we're together now, you can go around setting rules as to how exactly I can divide my time. Frankly, Seto, I do not and will not accept that."

"We arranged the evening for ourselves! How…How could you…?" Seto demanded, anger, for the first time ever, making him lose coherency.

Yami uncrossed his arms, letting his hands turn to fists beside him, "Yes we did…something came up and I call to change our plans very slightly and you…"

Seto interrupted him, "You are so _selfish_!" Yami blinked, gaze softening considerably and fists unclenching. "Stop making this about you only! I have the _right_ to question why you would want to cancel what little time we have with each other every week, just so you can get to meet up with people you get to see and be with everyday. Why do I always come second to you?"

"You don't…" Yami whispered, looking down at his feet.

Seto ran a hand over his face, closing his eyes to try and calm down…

* * *

"_I promise you Seth… that if we ever get the chance to meet ever again…I will never put anything before you ever again… this is an oath I am taking upon myself and let the Gods be witnesses to it…"_

* * *

His eyes shot open, wide with betrayal…

"You said…no…Atemu said it…" he whispered back at Yami, the words, even though they should have given him hope that happiness lurked very near, making him even more miserable. Because Yami was not keeping the promise Atemu made to Seth. "He said…nothing will be put before Seth ever again."

Yami's head snapped up and he stared with a wide-eyed, shocked expression at him.

Seto blinked, the betrayal and disappointment still making his voice uncharacteristically shaky, as he resumed, "I remember…you prayed in the garden…" he was using the words 'I' and 'you', without even giving it much thought. He excused himself…it felt so real. The pain was so real. He could feel everything Seth felt in the situation…after it. Years after it too. "The early hours of that day you prayed for success and for happiness for the Egyptians…you prayed for me… to me…"

Yami raised a hand to his hair, trying to look down and hide the tears that started sliding down his face…

Seto was vaguely aware that Joey, Téa and Tristan were now present, having arrived at some point or the other, when he was distracted. Joey was asking what was going on, he and the others shifting their gazes from him to Yami in confusion as the brunet stood condemning Yami for something they didn't know what it was. But Seto really did not care because the hurt of knowing that Yami wasn't keeping his word…was once again letting something come before the person who handed out his heart to him on a gold platter…that hurt overrode anything else.

"You said it, Yami…you took an oath to put me before anything else and yet… after everything I went through. After having to watch the last flicker of life fade from your eyes because you wanted that the last thing you saw before getting locked in your stupid Puzzle, to be my eyes… after putting me through that, now you won't even keep your word?"

"Seto, I swear I did not…" Yami started, but then Seto interrupted him once more, this time by turning around to face the exit to the living room.

"I think I…will leave now," he stated, simply walking out after that.

He ignored Yami calling him back and just walked to his car. He got inside it and started the engines. Where he drove to, he really didn't pay attention. He was fighting an urge that hadn't risen within him for over nine years now. If he succumbed to that urge, he would be succumbing to weakness. He was taught to believe that.

Crying was a weakness…

So, he did not do that. He forced himself to turn his sadness and disappointment into a stony expression, while shutting off any feelings from his eyes. He found himself struggling to maintain that rough façade as he stood at the hidden part underneath the bridge in Domino, watching the water and its restless surface.

He didn't even know why he was so bothered anyway. It didn't make sense. It never happened before and he didn't think anyone else could have triggered this reaction. But then again, he never tried doing this with anyone else other than Yami. He didn't randomly ask people out, he didn't sleep with anyone before and he most definitely did not bother to accept invitations to spend an evening at someone's house.

The one time he accepted…the one time he allowed himself to try, this happened. He should have known. He shouldn't have trusted Yami so much. People were selfish. He was wrong to think Yami was different. Yami _was_ human after all. He was selfish too, maybe, but he thought Yami understood how things went. He thought…

He thought wrong.

He sighed and stared up at the sky, not knowing why he did that. Was he asking for help? Was he praying? Was he asking for a miracle? Was he wishing this never happened?

At that moment, his cell phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and stared at the number on the screen in silence, seeing Yami's name on it. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't 'trained' to do anything but stand up with pride and bravery in front of a challenge. Ignoring the call…was not what he was taught.

He clicked the answer button and raised the phone to his ear, staying silent.

"Seto…where are you?" Yami's voice was worried, low and worried.

"I am under the bridge…" he curtly mumbled.

"Alright…stay there, okay?"

"Hn…" Seto hummed, wondering if he should obey that request, or simply ignore it and walk out of here. If he listened to Yami, there was a very huge possibility they were going to fight some more. If he left, he would be running away. In both cases, he would end up even more pathetically miserable than he already was.

He was still trying to reach a decision when Yami arrived. He could feel his presence before seeing him. He turned his head slightly, away from the water to stare at him, standing a few feet away from him. He had a small frown twisting his features, but a flicker of worry was surfacing into his grave crimson eyes every now and then. His hands were bunched into tight, little fists by his side and his entire body language screamed distress.

"What do you want, Yami?" he asked, turning away to stare at the water once more.

He felt him walking a bit closer, stopping when he was right beside him. There was silence for a bit, Yami not answering his question yet. A few seconds later, though, a small hand was wrapping around his, Yami placing his head on his upper arm softly. Seto stood stiffly in place, not knowing how to react at the moment. He swallowed nervously, hoping it was not showing on his face.

"I am sorry…"

Seto stared at him in silence, wishing he could see the crimson eyes. But he couldn't ask for that. Saying sorry was the most difficult thing in the entire world. To say it required so much courage and strength and pride. Yami had all of that in just the right amounts. The fact that he was saying those three little words, it was enough.

His hand moved around Yami's. He tightened his hold on it, squeezing gently and urging him to look up at him. Yami kept his eyes down, not wanting to meet Seto's yet. He mumbled in a low voice, "I wanted you to listen to me…just… what made you think I was calling tonight's plans off?"

_He wasn't?_ Seto thought in alarm. "You…You said you wanted to go out with the others…"

Yami shook his head, "I never said that. I was trying to ask you if would like to have a little bit of a change and maybe we could go out with them. And by that we would tell them we are together too."

Seto bit his lip. "I did not know that," he stated.

"Because you didn't let me finish speaking," Yami admonished, finally looking up at him. Seto stared at his reddened eyes and frustrated expression, listening to the sigh that escaped those pretty lips. "It doesn't go this way…you have to let me finish speaking before you can pass your judgment." Seto scowled and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Look, I am not saying you're the one at fault here. You really aren't…I…" he paused, biting his lip slightly, before adding, "I should have spoken to you more patiently. I am really sorry. I just got very angry…"

Seto raised an arm and slowly placed it around Yami, pulling him closer. He didn't know what else he could do. Say sorry? Well…then he would be lying, because he wasn't sorry for reminding Yami that he had a certain responsibility towards him. He was new to this…he needed reassurance, as much as he hated admitting that.

Yami wrapped his arms around his waist and, face buried in his chest, mumbled against his coat, "I never…I would never…" he stopped, obviously wanting to arrange his thoughts before attempting to speak again. "I love you…I love you so much…I'm sorry."

Seto closed his eyes and let his head fall forward so he could place a small kiss on top of Yami's head. He never thought he had it in him to say what he said next. "I love you too, Yami… that's…that's why I got so angry today. I thought…I thought you didn't care…or you…"

Yami raised his eyes to stare into his. One of his hands rose up and he caressed the side of Seto's face gently, before they resumed their journey upwards, fingers running through the silky tresses of brown hair, saying, "Don't even think…for a moment that I don't care about you…"

Seto stared at him in silence, wondering what would prove that theory of his wrong. He was convinced Yami loved him, but there were times of doubt.

As usual, Yami read him and his mind like an open book and before Seto could voice any of his thoughts, he had spoken once more, "I know that I cannot prove to you now that I am being honest. But…But I promise you that from now on…we will do everything to make this work."

"Promises…are just words, Yami," Seto quietly remarked.

Yami smiled gently. He pulled at the collar of the coat, while standing on tiptoes, pressing their lips together. Seto kissed him with as much passion and tenderness as he could, letting the heavenly feel of their tongues mating in such a beautiful way, banish his worries a little bit for now. He had doubts still, for sure. After all, what could guarantee that Yami would keep his word, other than the fact that his lover was just too noble not to do so? But… But for now, those doubts were settling down, leaving his mind in peace for the moment.

Yami pulled back, the same gentle smile on his features, making his pretty, crimson gems of eyes glitter reassuringly. He held Seto's hand once more and it was his turn to give it a tiny squeeze of reassurance.

"Promises are, as you said, just words. Until they are fulfilled, Seto," he said in determination, eyes fixed on Seto's. The brunet swallowed, looking away, but Yami turned his head towards him once more by placing a hand on the side of his face. "I will not…hurt you. I promise you that."

"No, Yami…don't promise me that…" Seto shook his head. Yami looked at him silently, so he resumed, "Because you will. Unintentionally…you will. But you will be there to make it better."

Yami's grin widened so that his entire face lit up. Seto smiled back at him, as he said, "Alright…I promise you that, then…"

And as Seto nodded, taking Yami's hand in his once more and pulling him close to wrap an arm around him as they kissed once more, he came to the realization he had been waiting for, for so long now. He felt at peace. For once, his mind was completely at peace. He wanted to ask so many questions. He wanted to hear reassuring answers from Yami. He was searching so hard for them. But for now, he had preferred not to ask anything. He was not going to search for any answers.

And in doing so, he finally found what he was looking for. His restless mind stopped running around in circles and his suspicions died down.

He found what he had been searching for, finally.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry once again for the long wait. I cannot describe how hectic things have been for me this summer vacation.

Please let me hear your thoughts and thanks for reading.

Hathor…


End file.
